


Domestic Shorthair

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cats, Domestic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's lived a lot of places, and he always had a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Shorthair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to elynross for doing the beta on this

In Nevada, coming home meant a dirty house and a hungry cat winding around Rodney's legs, demanding to be fed. He worked long hours, and some nights, knowing that the cat needed him was the only thing that dragged him out of the labs.

In Russia, he didn't have a cat. He stayed in the rooms provided, telling everyone that it was all a temporary situation and that he would be home soon. It took nearly a year for that to be true, for him to find a new place in Colorado and send for his old cat. 

The once-square cat had grown thin, and it didn't much care for the winters in Colorado. It slept on the floor by the front window if Rodney left the shade up, sprawled out in the sunlight; with the shade drawn, it slept on the computer monitor, so Rodney made sure he had the shade up whenever he left the house. When Rodney came home, the cat looked so happy lying in the sun that Rodney thought about joining him, the two of them curling up on the rug together, despite the lurking dust bunnies and bacteria. 

He actually did it once, right before he found out he was going to Atlantis. He fell asleep in the warm sunlight next to the cat, waking up to dried drool in the corner of his mouth and a face full of cat hair. 

In Atlantis, his room was chaotically organized, but clean, not a cat hair in sight. Nobody else's need pulled him from his lab, no furry feline waited to swirl around his legs at night, demanding to be fed. 

In Atlantis, coming home meant a face full of black hair, long lean limbs sprawled on top of him, and a sun-warmed bed to sleep in. 


End file.
